iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Raylan's Chimærae
'Raylan's menagerie of Chimærae '''lived with him deep in the mountains on Lorien and became one of the only things he cared about after he became bitter and distrustful as a result of his obsessions with The Secret Wars. During the invasion of Lorien, Raylan arranged for his daughter, Ella and his Chimærae to leave Lorien in his restored antique ship. They left for the Museum which stored the ship, acting as bodyguards for Crayton and Ella, though many died along the way. Biography Life with Raylan Raylan was a recluse who locked himself in a large compound deep in the mountains. His menagerie of many Chimærae were one of the only things he took pride in and were kept for company. They were largely tended to by Crayton, Raylan's caretaker. When trying to gain Raylan's trust, his eventual wife Erina would fly with the Chimærae and create electrical displays using her Elecomun. ''(The Fall of Five) Escaping Lorien When the Mogadorians invaded Lorien, Raylan sent the Chimærae to the Loric Museum with Crayton and his new born daughter Ella so that they could be sent to Earth in the ship that he owned. On the way to the Museum many lost their lives as they fought Mogadorians to create a safe path for them, leaving about a fifteen (The Navigator). In Number Four's visions of Lorien on the night of the Mogadorian Invasion, he witnesses a Second ship leaving the planet. He watches as three Cêpan, a bundle and fifteen of the surviving Chimærae enter the ship and it takes off. (I Am Number Four) On the ship, the Chimærae shrank into smaller animals and hibernated in the storage area to conserve food. Crayton took care of them, waking them up every few days to force them to consume protein. (The Navigator). Arrival on Earth Upon their arrival on Earth, the Chimærae were riled up with their freedom. One Chimæra, named Olivia, transformed into a large bird, beckoning the group to follow her through the Egyptian dessert. Some of the Chimærae had also transformed into four legged animals to carry supplies. When Crayton parted ways with Zophie and Lexa, he took Olivia with him. The remaining Chimærae traveled to the United States and shrunk into insects and lizards to hide in pockets and in luggage on the flight. They went with Lexa and Zophie to search the mountains in Montreal and rationed their time between guarding the perimeter and sleeping (The Navigator). Capture, Plum Island When Lexa left the cabin to follow a lead in Montreal, Zophie was contacted by someone claiming to be an ally with knowledge of her brother, she compromised her position and the Mogadorians descended. The Chimærae fought against the Mogadorians, however some were overpowered, wrestled and bagged while others were subjected to ferocious Piken and Kraul attacks. Lexa, watching the attack through the surveillance notes that some Chimærae fall and don't get back up. In an attempt to protect her, two of the Chimærae surround Zophie after she was impaled by the horn of a Piken. Despite their efforts, nine of the Chimærae were captured while the other five were killed. (The Navigator) The majority of the Chimærae were taken to Plum Island and subjected to intense experimentation, in order for the Mogadorians to try and isolate the gene that would allow them to shapeshift and incorporate it into the DNA of Vatborn Mogadorians.'' One Chimæra, later known by the name Dust, was taken to Dulce where he managed to survive the battle, becoming allies with Adamus Sutekh after meeting in the desert ''(The Search for Sam). Rescue After discovering Dust, Adam soon learns from an injured Mogadorian, Rexicus Saturnus, that there were others in a facility in New York. Adam embarks on a mission to infiltrate the base and rescue them. He discovers seven in cages but was forced to leave two behind who have seemingly been tortured and mutilated to the point of insanity. It is also implied that one other used to be there but died soon before his arrival. Adam discovered that the Mogadorians have discovered the Garde's hideout in Chicago and drives there at full speed with the five he rescued (The Forgotten Ones). Joining the Garde Adam and the Chimærae meet up with Number Four, Malcolm, Sam Goode and Sarah Hart and they fled from Chicago to Baltimore where, with some effort, Four manages to heal them. Sam decides to name one of the Chimærae Stanley, Sarah names the female Chimæra Biscuit, Malcolm names one Gamera, and the two others are named Regal and Bandit. Dust and the other five Chimærae help take over Ashwood Estates (In the form of a Falcon Dust attacks the General, while the others take the forms of rhinoceroses, bears, tigers, panthers and even a Komodo dragon). Afterward, Dust accompanies Number Six, Marina, and Adam to the Sanctuary in Calakmul, while the other five Chimærae stay behind with Malcolm Goode as protection '' (The Revenge of Seven).'' When Mogadorians attack Ashwood Estates, Malcolm tells four of them to protect the FBI agents. Gamera goes with Malcolm to the Presidents secret bunker (Last Defense). ''The five of them fight against the powered Mogadorians during the Massacre at Patience Creek. After, John assigns one of them to the surviving human Garde to protect (United as One''). Individual Chimærae Olivia Olivia was said to be one of the more intelligent of the Chimærae and is often seen in the shape of larger animals. From a young age Ella felt safe with Olivia around so Crayton took her with them when he parted ways with Zophie and Lexa. Olivia is attacked by a group of Krauls in Spain and bleeds to death at the bottom of the lake. Dust Dust was separated from the rest of the captured Chimærae and taken to Dulce Base, rather than Plum Island. He escaped the base after its destruction, caused by Adam, and came across him in the desert. He was initially suspicious of Adam but soon the two form a mutual bond. Dust has a distinctive grey color, in all forms, with Golden Eyes. Stanley Named for the former alias of Number Nine, Stanley is a rather chubby Chimæra which prefers the form of a large ginger cat. He was assigned to protect Sam Goode. Biscuit Named by Sarah, Biscuit prefers to rest in the form of a Golden Retriever. She was assigned to protect Daniela Morales and goes with her to New York when she is signed off for Earth Garde. Gamera Malcolm named this Chimæra, who rests as a snapping turtle, after an old movie monster. Gamera spends a lot of time at Malcolm's side for protection and stays with him when the President requests his help during the Mogadorian attack. He was assigned to protect Ran who sends him into the water when the Government agents come to take them away. Regal Named after the hawk form it prefers to rest in. He was assigned to protect Caleb who agrees to allow the government take possession of the Chimærae. Bandit Rests in the form of a scrawny Raccoon. He was assigned to protect Nigel Rally but is taken into custody by the government. Others *Many died protecting Crayton and Ella on their way to the Loric Museum. *Several are killed by Piken and Krauls in Montreal when Lexa and Zophie's cabin is ambushed by Mogadorians. *At least two were left behind at Plum Island as they were deemed insane due to the experiments (It is implied that one other died at Plum Island prior to Adam's arrival). Category:Chimæra Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Loric Creatures Category:Raylan's Chimæra